


They’re WHAT??

by Or_moach



Series: Kagehina being idiots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Time Travel, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Or_moach/pseuds/Or_moach
Summary: When the Karasuno volleyball team gets visited by two unexpected guests, all hell breaks loose.ORKageyama and Hinata from the future accidentally end up traveling back in time to their old high school volleyball gym.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina being idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	They’re WHAT??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic....  
> I was super excited to write it and I hope y’all like it:)

“Dumbass! I told you not to push the button.” 

“How was I supposed to know that pushing the button would take us  _ here _ .” 

The two male voices argued in the gym. 

Hinata and Kageyama stood outside the gym panting. The two had just gone all out racing, arms failing and voices screaming. Now, however, both boys were exhausted. 

“Yes! 48 to 47. I’m winning,” Hinata jumped up as soon as he caught his breath. 

“Not for long, idiot,” Kageyama flicked the shorter boy on the cheek. 

“Don’t flick me mor-'' Hinata was cut off by the loud arguing that was coming from the gym. The two boys stopped their own bickering to turn their attention to whoever was fighting in the gym. 

“Who are they?” Hinata asked, guestering towards the full grown men who were now wrestling on the floor of the gym. 

“Shh,”Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s orange hair and pulled him over to the window. “Let’s watch them from here,” he said, pointing up towards the window. “So they don’t see us.” The two boys shared a nod. 

“How did they get in?” Hinata asked. “I’ve never seen them before.” He squinted his eyes, it was hard to make out their faces from so far away. “How would they have keys?” 

“Maybe one of the second or third years got here before us and let them in,” Kageyama suggested. 

Hinata laughed at the thought. Him and Kageyama were  _ always _ the first ones to the gym, no matter if it was morning or afternoon practice. They didn’t have keys though, so they normally practiced outside before the rest of the team got there. 

One or both of the men in the gym were now grunting. They wore red jerseys, so they definitely weren’t from Karasuno. 

“What?! You idiot! You’re gonna make us late to our game,” one of the men growled. 

“ _ Practice  _ game,” the other corrected. 

“Did you hear that?” Hinata sprung up. “I think they play volleyball.” 

“Of course they play volleyball. Look at their jerseys,” Kageyama reached up to grab the shorter boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him down. 

“JAPAN,” Hinata whispered loudly, finally noticing the Japanese flag on the breast of one of their jerseys. “They’re olympic athletes.” 

“No way,” Kageyama said as he pushed Hinata over to get a better view. What were olympic athletes doing in  _ their  _ gym?

Hinata and Kageyama were so focused on the two wrestling men that they didn’t notice Asahi standing outside in the door frame. Asahi took one long look at the men in the red jerseys. His eyes widened and his face paled. He then turned around swiftly, mumbling something along the lines of “looking for Daichi.” 

A few moments later, Daichi appeared with his hands on his hips. “Get off the window you two,” he scolded the first years before turning his attention to the men in the gym. “Hey,” he called out. “What are you doing here?” 

The men shot up from the ground, obviously shocked by the intimidating voice. Only, they were confused as to where the voice was coming from so when they stood up, their backs were facing Daichi and the rest. 

On the backs of their red jerseys were the numbers 9 and 10. Slightly above them, in white lettering were the names Kageyama and Hinata. 

Behind Diachi, both first years fell to the floor. Suga stood nearby, arriving just as the first years crashed to the ground. He hurried over, worried, to take their pulses. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt that both boys still carried normal pulses. Well, maybe not 100% normal, they were both beating super fast. He was too concerned with the first years though, to notice the men in the gym. 

Diachi grabbed Suga by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. “Suga  _ look _ .” He nodded towards the red jerseys. Suga brought a hand to his mouth. 

“Daichi! Suga!” The man in the jersey labeled Hinata was already turning around and running towards the captian and co captian. 

“Don’t jump on them. They’re probably confused enough as it is,” the one in the Kageyama jersey held the other man by the collar. The redhead, who was being held by the collar, tried to aim furious punches at the taller man’s stomach. All of his attempts were dodged. 

“Let me go Kageyama,” the one in the Hinata jersey yelled. 

“This looks familiar…” Daichi and Suga said in unison, sharing a glance. The third years gazed down at the two first years who were still on the ground. 

Hinata had fallen on top of Kageyama’s chest. Both of their eyes were wide open, staring at the sun, in shock. After a split second, the pair began shouting. 

“JAPAPN!” The duo rushed over to the two men who were clearly just as shocked. 

The four of them stood awkwardly for a beat. They were facing each other so that red jersey Hinata was facing Karasuno Hinata and red jersey Kageyama was facing Karasuno Kageyama. The Hinatas were trying to gesture something to each other while the Kageyamas just glared at each other. 

The rest of the team was slowly arriving. 

Finally Tanaka broke the awkward silence. “Are you guys from the future?” He attempted an intimidating face. 

“Yeah this guy over here pushed the button I told him  _ not  _ to,” the older Kageyama poked the older Hinata in the shoulder. 

“I didn’t push it on purpose,” the older Hinata stepped on the older Kageyama’s shoes. The older Kageyama scrunched up his eyebrows and responded by kicking his Hinata in the shins. 

“Why’d the future version of you kick me in the shins,” younger Hinata glared at young Kageyama. 

“I don’t know, maybe because future you  _ crushed  _ my toes!” Both sets of Hinatas and Kageyamas were now fighting. 

“Listen up.” Coach Ukai strode into the room. “Today we’re doing serving-” as soon as he saw the two pairs of the freak duo fighting he pivoted and walked out of the gym, closing the doors behind him. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just blinked before Tsukishima burst out laughing. 

“Just one freak duo is hard to handle. How are we supposed to deal with  _ two _ ,” Suga whispered to Daichi. 

Before Daichi could answer, the four guys, who were previously fighting, were now walking silently over to the volleyball court. Each of them had the same competitive fire lighting up their eyes. It was if the four of them had subconsciously agreed to settle their fighting through a volleyball match. 

“Shouldn’t we stop them,” Asahi said. 

“No way. I wanna see how this plays out,” Nisihinoya said, offering Asahi some popcorn. 

“Noya, where did you even get that,” Asahi hesitantly took the popcorn. 

“Shhhh. Just watch the game,” Tanka popped up behind Asahi, reaching over his shoulder to grab a fistfull of popcorn. Asahi flinched, a face of fear glued on his face. Suga walked over to Asahi and gave him a pat on his other shoulder and a smile. 

“Not fair. You guys are  _ olympic  _ athletes,” Young Hinata’s whine brought the team’s attention back to the match that was about to unfold. 

“So are you,” older Kageyama responded. 

“Not yet we aren’t.” Younger Kageyama challenged older Kageyama to a glare off. “We’re still in highschool.”

“Fine. The teams will be me and highschool Kageyama against olympic Kageyama and highschool Hinata,” olympic Hinata interrupted the glare off. Younger Hinata gave the older version of himself a thumbs up in thanks. 

The four played at least five sets. Both highschoolers were red faced and panting. The olympic athletes smirked knowing that they were in better shape. 

“One more!” The first years said in unison. 

“If we don’t cut them off now they’ll never stop,” Daichi said, yawing. Just watching the game was tiring. 

“We all know there’s nothing that’ll make those idiots stop,” Tsukishima sighed. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a glance. “I know something that’ll make them stop,” Nishinoya said. The two went sprinting out of the gym. 

“Oh god,” Ennoshita put a hand to his face, embarrassed by his fellow second years. “Who knows what they’re planning.” 

The four played another half round before Tanaka and Nishinoya burst in through the gym doors. They were carrying five bags of meat buns. 

“Where’d you get all those,” Ennoshita said in disbelief. 

“From Coach Ukai’s store, duh. Where else would we get them?” Tanka said. 

“Yes, but where’d you get the  _ money _ to pay for all of them?” Suga stepped in to ask. 

Everyone chuckled, knowing how irresponsible the two second years were. 

“Well Ukai was there and he said we’d need all the meat buns we could get to handle those four,” Nishinoya explained, pointing to the four who were still very much engaged in a sixth set. 

Almost on cue, the Hinatas and the Kageyamas made their way over to the meat buns. They began to stuff their faces.

“So we make it to the olympics?” Hinata finally asked what both he and young Kageyama were dying to know. 

“Ye,” young Hinata answered through a mouthful of meat buns. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” older Kageyama said, handing olympic Hinata a napkin. 

The young first years stared up at the older versions of themselves with stars in their eyes. Old Kageyama gave a faint smile and reached to grab old Hinata’s hand. Old Hinata slapped the hand away and pulled his Kageyama down to whisper something. 

“We’re not…..yet,” the older redhead was not a great whisperer. The highschool students cocked their heads at the incomplete sentence. 

“Hey, older Kageyama is blushing,” Yamaguchi called. 

“Wow didn’t know it could do that,” Tsukishima said. “Hey highschool king, can you blush too?” 

“I-what-no,” instead of glaring back at Tsukishima like he usually would, young Kageyama put a hand to his face awkwardly. Young Hinata gave him a loud smack on the back. 

“Anyways,” Daichi said, interrupting, “how old are you guys?” 

“25,” both olympic athletes answered. 

“Woah. That’s so long from now,” young Hinata said with a pout. 

“Dumbass.” young Kageyama ruffled young Hinata’s hair. “It being so long from now is a good thing. It means we get to stay on the court for a long time.” 

“OHHHH,” highschool Hinata was now getting hyped up. “Can you tell us more about our future volleyball careers?” He asked the future Hinata and Kageyama. 

The older duo shared a glance. “I don’t think we should,” olympic Hinata breathed out. “We really do need to be getting back to our time. We were just about to have a practice match.” 

“But we’re glad we got to play with you,” older Kageyama was staring hard at the floor. “It was nice to be back here.” The old Hinata nodded. 

“Well if you can’t tell us about your volleyball lives at least tell us about your personal lives,” Nishinoya said, smirking. 

“You don’t need to ask them. I know exactly how the King’s life is going to play out,” Tsukishima said. The rest of the team turned their heads to him in question. “Alone,” Tsukishima answered their unspoken question. Both Kageyamas clenched their fists while Yamaguchi tried to hide a laugh.

“I don’t think so. Look at  _ this _ !” Tanka randomly appeared behind olympic Kageyama and gripped his left hand. He then held it up for the rest of the team to see, revealing a shimmering gold band. 

“M-m-married,” young Kageyama stuttered. 

“Oh my god to who?” Suga asked, revealing his secret love for gossip. 

Olympic Kageyama and Hinata shared a blush. 

“Is she pretty?” Tanaka and Nishinoya asked at the same time. 

“Yeah,” old Kageyama was smiling. 

“Would you look at that. He’s smitten. How cute,” Tsukishima said. 

“Whaaaat. Kageyama gets married before me?” Young Hinata whined. 

“You guys are asking too many questions,” said older Hinata, trying to stop the inevitable disaster from happening. 

“Nope. Look. You’re married too.” Tanaka released his grip on olympic Kageyama’s hand so he could grab olympic Hinata’s hand. There was a matching gold band on his third finger. 

“WOAHHHHH,” young Hinata jumped up. “I beat you,” he said smugly to highschool Kageyama. 

“Beat me in what? Marriage?” Young Kageyama grimaced. 

The olympic athletes started cackling. 

The team looked to the two men in confusion. 

“It’s just,” old Hinata said, trying to control his laughter. “We have the same argument all the time.” 

“And who normally wins?” Highschool Kageyama asked. Young Hinata nodded, showing his approval of the question. 

“Depends who makes dinner,” olympic Kageyama said nonchalantly. Everyone, except for Suga, looked confused.

“You idiot. I told you not to do that,” old Hinata scolded. 

“Do what?” The highschool duo asked. 

“Nothing,” the older duo responded, obviously hiding something. 

The old Hinata pulled the old Kageyama down to whisper to him again. “They probably already know.” 

“Know what?” The young duo asked, this time more loudly than before. 

“That I’m married to this dumbass,” old Kageyama said, pointing to the small redheaded man next to him. 

“You idiot!” Olympic Hinata pounced on his Kageyama. The two were now on the ground wrestling again. 

The highschool freak duo dropped to the floor again with open mouths. Young Hinata looked like he was going to throw up. 

“You mean…” Tanaka was laughing. “That…” 

“That these two  _ do it _ when they get older,” Nishinoya finished for him, pointing at the two first years on the ground. The entire team gasped.

“Yep,” old Kageyama said proudly, looking up at the second years from where he was wrestling on the floor. He was on top of old Hinata. 

“I-I can’t-,” young Hinata threw up all over young Kageyama’s shirt. 

“Dumbass!” Young Kageyama yelled. The highschool duo was now back on their feet and Kageyama was chasing Hinata around the gym. 

Yamaguchi was standing next to Tsukishima and was watching young Hinata flail his arms all round the gym “You’re gay?” He asked. 

Young Hinata obviously didn’t hear him because he continued running and screaming, afraid to be caught by high school Kageyama’s wrath. 

“Hey,” Tsukishsima yelled at his redheaded teammate. “You’re gay?” He asked, much louder than Yamaguchi. 

Hinata, clearly having heard the question this time, stopped dead in his tracks. “What no way!” He said. “I like girls! They’re pretty and cute.” 

Yachi, who was standing unnoticed by the door, blushed. Kiyoko pretended not to see. 

“Dumbass!” Young Kageyama yelled again, still raging over the fact that his shirt was covered in Hinata’s vomit. 

The older Kageyama and Hinata had stopped their wrestling and were now laughing awkwardly. “We really should be going now,” old Kageyama said. 

“Moron. How are we supposed to leave after what we’ve done to them,” olympic Hinata glanced over at the younger versions of him and his husband. They looked like they were just told that the world was ending. 

“You mean what we’ve done to  _ us _ ,” older Kageyama smirked, happy to be correcting Hinata.

“Yeah sure whatever,” his Hinata responded. 

“I’m sure they’ll-we’ll,” old Kageyama corrected himself, “figure it out. We always do.” 

“I hope you’re right…” olympic Hinata was rubbing the button in his pocket. It was the button he had ‘accidentally’ pushed before traveling back in time. “Should I push it?” 

No one on the Karasuno team was paying attention to the Olympic athlete’s conversation. They were too busy processing the fact that their greatest duo, who fought 24/7, were going to be  _ husbands _ . 

“No way Kageyama definitely tops,” Nishinoya said, arguing with Tanka. 

“Shush you two. Hinata and Kageyama probably don’t even know what that means,” Suga interrupted the argument. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka complained. 

With the Karasuno team invested in the argument and young Hinata and Kageyama still fighting over the vomit incident, the olympic freak duo was able to travel back to the future without anyone noticing. 

“Hey everyone,” Asahi said after a while. “Where’d the future Hinata and Kageyama go?” 

Everyone stopped arguing and turned their attention to Asahi. Asahi blushed. 

“They’re gone?” Yamaguchi said. 

“Oh thank god,” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison. They looked to each other in disgust, aware that their synced up words would now be seen as a display of their ‘love’. 

Tsukishima laughed. 

“I bet it was fake,” Kageyama said. 

“Yeah. Definitely. We’re just going crazy and imagining it,” Hinata agreed. 

“How cute they’re agreeing,” Nishinoya teased.

“We’re not!” The freak duo said in unison again. They both blushed. 

Before all hell broke loose, Coach Ukai reappeared at the doors of the gym. “Alright boys. Today we’re doing serving practice!” 

Grateful for the distraction from the previous encounter, the Karasuno boys lined up for practice. 

While watching Kageyama serve, Hinata admitted to himself that maybe, just  _ maybe  _ Kageyama looked really pretty. Hinata wouldn’t mind  _ too _ much being married to that idiot. 


End file.
